


Light and darkness shall melt into one

by nekomataonna



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard x oc, Better than Twilight, Drama & Romance, F/M, Guns, Swords, Teggy is always angry, Violence, angry english lady, hellsing - Freeform, hellsing ova - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomataonna/pseuds/nekomataonna
Summary: A dream that keeps plaguing her all her life like a resonating , shattered melody but doesn't know what it meant. A shadowy figure that stalked her mind for years and never met such a creature. Waking up in a field without as knowing her name or where she came from but she had one thing in mind. Why do vampires are always attracted to her and where can she kill them?Blood suckers everywhere and still searching for her place in life. Well, if you call her life of hiding from human eyes and trying to blend with a crowd of humans.Maybe one day , she would wake up from this nightmare and find her purpose with an exception of being a hired assassin. A self employed assassin to be correct.Whatever works in this crazy world.





	Light and darkness shall melt into one

Light and darkness shall melt into one

Chapter one: A night is born, new moon rising

* * *

The wind howled in the busy night time streets of London. A shadow towered over the city, stood on top of the highest building to scan any suspicious acts as the stranger’s black scarf covered its whole face, left golden eyes exposed as twinkled night stars in the dark blanket skies. The scarf ruffled in the wind as if it was like raven wings, ready to take flight in the dark moon full night. The shadow murmured to it self “The building should be a few blocks from here from the info I got from my client”

Wisps of raven like wings, danced in the air while sprinting from rooftop to rooftop till gun shots was heard not so far from the night assassin that held a malice smirk and whispered with blood-lust in its voice “Time to clean up some trash and shed some blood” As the figure disappeared into the night, moans, groans and gunshots mixed like a drink of chaos. How lovely.

[Ghoul infested hell hole]

The building was over run with armed ghouls, bullets whizzed by like bees in the hunt for pollen. A tall, wide shouldered man, dressed in red as if he was bathed in blood along he wore a wide brimmed hat, held a silver 454 Casull auto, aimed at the ghoul’s head and soon the rest fell to the ground. Blood splattered every wall and floor. Glistened white fangs, shimmered in the dark, a twisted smile crept along his ghostly white lips. Heavy stomps of boots, echoed in the hollow halls as so he thought. Droplets of blood dripped like ends of a rain shower, stray beads fell on the floor, and a shadow emerged from the curtains of darkness. Two iron blades, glowed brightly, at the edge drenched with crimson blood as if it was starving.

Two strangers met face to face, each lifted their own weapons while the tall, red stranger curled his lips into a toothy grin, announced with a silky, charismatic voice “Out from the shadows and into the light. You’re the last one standing, not for long. See you in the pits of hell, freak” The shadowed figure was unfazed by the tall man and just stood silently with blood stained hands. The smirked toothed man replied back with a hint of interest “Aren’t afraid of your own death? I admire that in an opponent. Too bad I have to finish you off. We could have a little fun but we can’t always get what we want.” Slightly pressed the trigger of his long, silvered gun then stopped to watch his foe, raised a detonator in its hand with a dangerous glint it its yellow gleamed orbs, widened the broad man’s blood red eyes when left in the exploded building that’s now collapsing and left in the dust and rubble.

Dusts clouded the area, surrounded by armored trucks and soldiers. A blonde spiky haired girl, dressed in yellow, came into view, panic showed on her complexion “Master! Master!” Cried the little blonde girl as she ran towards the rubble with worry in her baby blue eyes. Swarm of bats, flocked the site, formed into a slender, wide broad shouldered man before her with a cocky smirk on his elegant pale face “ Do you really think that little blast would kill me, police girl?” He held a smugged smirk, orange tinted glasses slid down his fine nose bridge and gazed at his fledgling’s expression of hesitation to answer. She hung her head then stuttered a reply to her master “I was….just …worried.” Mumbled to her self but her master heard it clearly and pointed out a fact.

“I clearly underestimated him and his abilities. Any trash would perish from that explosion as I assumed it contained pure blessed silver dust particles." The zealous smile ever so wide as a Cheshire's cat. "I never been this entertained in a very long time. He might grant me a fight of a lifetime. I am growing eager by the minute.” Excitement burst in his fiery ruby orbs; ivory razor like fangs glinted like priceless pearls as the blonde wondered about the stranger that made her master so eager to meet “Do you mean the one who jumped out of the window? We thought he would land right in front of us but flew past by us. I thought he was glowing brightly white. We should report back to, Sir Integra, about this, Master.” Retreated back to the armored vehicle along with her fellow soldiers as the crimson man vanished into the unknown night, left his servant to be taken back to the Hellsing manor, the lair of monsters.

* * *

[Hellsing manor: Master’s office]

The moon’s light blanketed the dim room, illuminated with pure light. Sounds of scribbles, a sound of a pen, writing across the cotton white sheet of paper, grasped by an overworked, serious woman whom wore a navy blue business suit. Under it a white blouse and to top it all, a red knotted necktie with a silver cross on the knot. A dark, velvet like voice interrupted the figure’s work. A shadowy shape, materialized from the solid wall, stood a blood clad man who grinned so widely that showed off perfect bleach sharp rows of teeth “The enemy target has been silenced, mission complete, My Master.” The overworked master, ripped her tired deep blue eyes from the papers that she’s been signing for hours to meet his grinned face and laced her slender fingers together then rested her chin over them “Good work, My servant. However, I’ve read several reports that a certain building owned by a million pound corporation left in ruins. I hope you have a perfect explanation for your reckless action.” Ignited a cigar, cloud of smoke rose up as the master waited for her servant’s reason.

Garnet gems hid mischief in them, a smirk crept coolly on his face and clarified smugly “I carried out your orders, My Master. As always. I was just finishing off a mass of ghouls when a stray shadow came into view that also exterminates trash like us. It’s a rare sight to witness new, amusing opponent these days.” Grinned like a cat that caught a fat canary to his shocked master who replied back with such anger “You mean to tell me that someone appeared out of nowhere, destroyed a whole bloody building, left the scene without a purpose and furthermore, you let him escape when you should be attempting on catching him. This is unacceptable.” Shifted in her leather chair, slightly squeaked, sent a heated glare to the blood dressed man who stated casually at the steamed blonde woman “Too much anger may cause you some wrinkles to your youthful complexion, Integra.”

Dark blue eyes narrowed, sent dagger like glare at his sly, amused inhuman smile “Don’t play coy with me. We don’t know anything about this person. If this continues, suspicion will increase and may expose unwanted information to the public which is definitely out of the question.” Lit another cigar in her mouth, inhaled black clouds through her lungs as a playful, malice orbs of rubies twinkled and responded eagerly “What are your orders, My Master? Should I tear him apart? Should I obliterate him? Turn him into dust with my bare hands? What shall I do, My Master? Give me your orders.” The diagram on his gloves blazed brightly red, blood red eyes stared fiercely, willing to obey every command from his admired master.

Mist of smoke escaped from her copper lips while massaging her aching temples then rose her icy blue eyes to meet his psychotic smirk of an elegant killer “Capture him, retrieve him here, for now. Don’t let him escape this time. I don’t tolerate failure, is that clear?” she said sternly towards the ancient vampire who’s grin never left his moonlit face then an urgent call interrupted their conversation. Integra answered the hasty call from a panicked soldier “Report, soldier! This had better be important.” Bitterness in her voice. An icy glare would freeze a man in his tracks. The terrified soldier replied with a shaky breath “We have received information from our agent in London that there’s been another attack. A non-freak attack.” The blonde haired leader slammed her palms on her wooden desk, jerked everything on the desk as her raged voice thundered through the office “This doesn’t even have to do with us. We banish ghouls, freaks any dark forces that threatens England and her majesty will be our business but a murder that doesn’t relate anything, I’ve mentioned before. You better have a good excuse on this, man.”

Waited impatiently for the soldier to calm down whom replied with normal breathing “Sir, it’s the same person that blew up the building not too long ago. The president of the former corporation has been what seemed murdered in a hotel called 'The Red Dawn'. We presumed the president has connections with freaks and freak chips shipments, tried to sell it in the black market. We are currently surrounding the building, Sir. What are your commands, Sir?” The waited, patient soldier for his commander’s orders. A deep, rich chuckle flooded the grand office, the red clad vampire took his leave with a sinister grin of a mad man on his pale thin lips and looked over his broad shoulder to his master before fading into the depths of the shadows “The night is still young and the moon is at its fullest. It’s a perfect night for a glorious battle. I’ll take my leave then, My Master.”

Removed his red wide brimmed hat as a respective gesture to his master then faded into the endless sea of darkness, leaving the blood boiling strict woman behind to her duties. White gloves tightened that rested on the wooden desk, eye brows furrowed in irritation, thin lips twisted into a scowl and commanded in a loud deafening tone “Surround the building, block every exit you can find. Do not take action without my orders, is that clear, soldier? Attack at my command.” Ended the call with a huff, massaging her now aching forehead once more. Sound of a creak that alerted her ears, out lines of an elder man In his 60’s who wore a butler outfit and sporting a monocle on his left eye that’s linked by a chain that clasped his left ear. Hair tied back tightly into a ponytail with loose strands of onyx locks. The elder wise butler bowed respectfully and spoke with age in his words “Sir, I have prepared the car for you to your destination as well as cover our identity from the mass of reporters also the situation we are facing.” Soft thuds of foot steps tapped the marbled floor as the strict woman’s lips turned into a grateful smile to the old butler “Good work, Walter. Always a step ahead” walked along the great halls that were decorated with fine arts and portraits of royals while Walter followed “A soldier must think two steps ahead, Sir.” Smiled the elderly butler who’s walking behind his master as they reached to the main house’s door, majestic hand crafted wooden oak and opened to reveal a classic black Bentley, waited for it’s passenger. 

* * *

[The Red Dawn Hotel]

Mass of flocked bodies, surrounded the hotel, reporters and their cameras, seeking for the truth but pushed back by what seems a military force. Shards of glass pooled at the bottom of a tall building, on top of the peek of the hotel, stood towered over the crowd of fleshy bodies as it looked over from a long height. Wisps of black ruffled ends of the scarf lashed from the strong winds and whispered silently to it self irritated “That idiot. Morons are running around all over the country. Shouldn’t be my fault that he stumbled to his death. So many questions and no little mouths flapping to answer to me. Now, to avoid this bunch. People are too nosy these days.” Shrugged its petit shoulders, sighed from a hard day’s work and was ready to flee the scene.

Shadowy vines shifted, formed long arms, soon to be a whole body along with a shark like smirk “Leaving so soon” Deep velvet like voice took off guard of the mysterious stranger and narrowed its yellow golden orbs at the crimson cloaked vampire as he continued “I was hoping for a good spar. We haven’t had much fun before, so to repay my rudeness, I request a battle.” Orange tinted glasses reflected from the bright spot lights from the helicopters that were hovering while golden sunny spheres narrowed intensely at the ancient vampire who’ve grown impatient from the stranger’s uncooperative attitude “Not the talking type, I see. Well, your action speaks for you the most.”

Ghostly ashen hand clutched a silver, long gun out of his red blooded Victorian styled coat that seem to dance, controlled by the strong winds by the propellers of the helicopters. Yellow thunder eyes followed the zealous vampire’s movement, in a flash dodged a hurtled silver bullet, inches away from its veiled face, unsheathed a silvery, long Katana that clashed against the ivory firearm harshly and created flashy sparks. Smoldering flaming embers burnt brightly, heavy panted breath slipped from the heavy draped stranger with many straps on its clothes that’s colored navy blue with a splash of dark colored blood. Pale eyebrows contracted in annoyance of dealing this unwanted visitor and stood its grounds firmly till a low heavy husky voice sliced the intense scene “You’re not human, are you?" Inhaled a little whiff of the smaller figure." A vampire? A freak? No, something more.” Lightning gold orbs widened, gathered all its strength and shoved him with brute force that sent him to the wall with a loud crash. The stranger leaped into the shattered window, free falling into the sea of masses.

* * *

[Below the building]

Blinding spot lights, directed their way to a free falling body as they witnessed that sight. Copper lean lips, gritted on the plump cigar, dragged a long breath and puffed an immense grey cloud “Get ready to fire on my mark.” Rifles cocked, fully loaded and ready to take aim on the fast moving target as the platinum blonde haired woman raised her arm to queue her army. Gasps, wide eyes shocked from this strange phenomenon. Hordes of reporters and people whom were curious to see a person falling to his death but witnessed two radiant holy light wings that captivated the audience, jaws dropped and people were stunned. Icy blue crystals broke eye contact away from the heavenly being, rasped aggressively with poison dripped from her firm voice “Shoot the bloody thing. I said fire, damn it.”

Snarled furiously like an angry wolf against a wild buffalo, ready to pounce for the kill. Lustrous bullets zoomed like a colony of wasps, flew by easily, and evaded every single bullet that launched at the soaring figure. Moon glowed wings flapped, created brutal gusts of wind that tore every thing in its path. Integra growled deeply in her tight throat, anger building up to its limit and bellowed to her army “Aim at the wings till it’s nothing.” More bullets flew at the flying creature that stretched its wings, widely towards the skies and projected flock of silver white feathers blades that destroyed anything it touched. An astonished gasp slid from Integra’s copper lean lips, her eyes couldn’t believe what she saw.

Angel like wings ceased flapping, stood in full height, raven black ruffled ends of the scarf that hid the lower part of the stranger whom held a semi-round sphere in its hand which everyone were curious about. Innocent azure eyes squinted at the object that’s being held by this strange person and alerted her fellow soldiers and leader “It’s a bomb!” Seras shrieked and ceased fire as well as the others. Hard stomp was heard from an outraged ice eyed leader who howled “Everyone, take cover and hold your positions by anything necessary.” The soldiers nodded their commands and hid behind rows of barriers. The round orb hurled towards the ground, black smoke screened everything insight, glimpse of faded light, fainted away like a silent phantom.

* * *

[Hellsing manor: master’s chamber]

Grey fog wafted over an intense, authoritarian woman that hovered like a halo while the platinum blonde scanned every photo from not too long chaotic incident and puffed a cloud of mist while in deep thought "This is getting out off hand. Any more of these occurrences occurs often. There’s no telling what will happen when nosy reporters and journalists snooping around for answers. This has to put to an end." Eye brows creased, aggravated and rubbed her throbbing temples as tension was building up again. Patch of ink rippled like a small wave, swirls of inky black spirals molded an alluring prowler “Still ticked off by our demolition daredevil, aren’t we?”

Pointed out that drew his master’s attention as he perched on a near by leather couch. The ice cold blonde couldn’t stop glaring at her servant’s mocking white grin and gritted her teeth exasperated “Tell me, Alucard, is playing with your toy fun or is it letting it escape because as I remembered you failed to complete a mission and an order directed by me.” Slammed her hands with pure force that papers and files shifted while the undead king never stopped smiling at the steaming knight “I beg to differ, Master. A worthy prey such as this is worth hunting. The hunter always strikes his prey when he least expects it.” Two stared each other wordlessly till one of them groaned exhausted “I’m not in the mood to deal with you when am tangled up in this mess. No thanks to you.”

Rested her sore body on her chair that screeched from shifting slightly as the undead king faked a hurtful tone “That’s so mean, Master. I noticed our intruder isn’t what you’re expecting” Pale eye brow arched as the vampire continued “But that will spoil the surprise that’s waiting for you. I bid you a goodnight, My Master.” Rose from his feet, bowed slightly with a Cheshire grin and melted among the darkness of the night. The knight was left alone in the dim, wide room that’s lit by the blissful silvery globe in the inky black sky, accompanied with blinked little stars as they were fireflies, radiating so dazzlingly but no match against the moon’s soothing angelic aura that washed away, Integra’s anxiety and returned to her investigation. Wheels and cogs in her brain started to spin, planning her next move in a chess match against her unknown opponent.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Hi! Thanks for reading this wacky story and hope you had fun. 
> 
> I'm really happy to finally release this chapter since it took me a long time and wouldn't mind a feed back on it. 
> 
> I don't know how to end this but thank you !  
*Flies into the night like an awkward creature of the shadows*  
Have a nice day.


End file.
